iCan't take it Mi versión
by Girly3619
Summary: Mi versión del episodio Seddie iCan't take it TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Todos habeis visto iDate Sam and Freddie supongo, bueno, supongo que tambien sabreis que despues de iDate sam and freddie viene iCan't take it y iLove you. Bueno, pues mientras veia la promo de iCan't take it, se me vino a la cabeza ¿Porque no hacer un TWO-SHOT de este episodio? asique me puse manos a la obra y cree el TWO-SHOT que vais a leer a continuación, Otra cosa, mi otra historia, You Belong With Me, bueno, estoy un poco liada, porque esoy subiendo muchas historias en otros sitios y no se como organizarme, asique creo que de momento no la voy a actualizar, ya veré, mientras disfrutad de mi TWO-SHOT(No me canso de decirlo xD)**

Carly POV

Estaba con Gibby en mi casa hablando con el.

-ERES UN MONSTRUO!-Gritó Gibby

-Gibby ya te dije que no queria cuidar del perro!-Contesté

-Gibby es tu perro! no tengo por que cuidar de el!

-Pero yo queria que hiciesemos algo juntos ahora que Sam y Freddie estaban ocupados ''Besuqueandose'' Todo el tiempo

-Per...-No pude terminar la frase porque entraron Sam y Freddie

Iban juntos, Freddie llevaba su brazo rodeando el cuello de Sam y Sam su brazo rodeando la cintura de Freddie

-Holap-Saludó Sam

-Hola! WOW por primera vez entrais sin pelearos!

-Si, estubimos pensando sobre lo que nos dijistes en nuestra cita-Explicó Freddie

-Y aunque no lo entendimos muy bien porque decias cosas sin sentido, decidimos solucionar nuestros problemas nosotros solos-Continuó Sam

-Genial! Eso me alegra un montón!-Dije

-Bueno, vamos a licuados locos-Dijo Sam

-Está bien, pero volved pronto para el ensayo de iCarly-Dije

-Si!-Dijeron Sam y Freddie al unisono mientras salian por la puerta

**Media hora despues...**

-Tenemos que empezar el ensayo para iCarly y soy la única que está!-Dije

-Pues ... no se...

Entonces llegaron Sam y Freddie riendose

-Chicos!-Grité

-Que!-Dijeron

-El ensayo de icarly!

-Bueno... se nos olvido-Dijo Sam-El... me distrajo, con su boca, bastante rato, muchas veces...

-Sip!, Yo soy el culpable-Dijo Freddie levantando las manos y se volvieron a reir

-Hablando de culpable...-Comentó Sam-Mi tío el que está en la cárcel me llamó y me dijo que hoy podía visitarlo, quieres venir?

-Yo?Ir a la carcel?-Preguntó Freddie

-Solo a visitar! No tengas miedo, que no te vana detener! además quiero persentarte a una de las pocas personas de mi familia que no es pasota

-Eso tengo que verlo-Después de decir eso se fueron a la carcel a ver al tio de Sam

-Chicos!iCarly!-Les grité en vano

-Quieres que te hagan caso?-Dijo Gibby

-Si...

-Pues haz que corten

-Que corten! Porqué!

-Porque si son novios para ellos no existe nada mas que ellos mismos, y no ensayan para iCarly y te dejan de lado...

-Pero... esque no se... nunca he destrozado una relacion

-Pues... vas a tener que aprender... de el mejor...-Dijo señalandose

Gibby POV

Estaba llevando a cabo el sabotaje de la relacion de Sam y Freddie,llevaba mi perapad, y a la madre de freddie en el ascensor, ah, y un casco de obrero!

Carly POV

Empezé a hacer mi parte del plan, desconecté el ascensor y Gibby y Marissa se quedaron dentro

Gibby POV

-AH! Que ha pasado!-Gritó marissa

-Tranquila, solo se ha parado el ascensor-Afirmé-Es un plan, tengo que enseñarte algo que no te va a gustar

-Freddie-Boo tiene piojos?

-No!... Su hijo Freddie, esta saliendo con Sam,Mira-Le enseñé la foto de Sam y Freddie abrazados

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Gritó

Saqué mi wakie-talkie y le hablé a Carly

-Carly, parte uno del plan cumplida, vuelve a poner el ascensor, cambio-Dije desde mi walkie

-Recibido, ascensor en marcha, buen trabajo, cambio y corto-Dijo Carly

Después de eso el ascensor volvio a funcionar

Freddie POV

Fuí a la carcel con Sam, repitiendome a mi mismo:No te van a encerrar, no te van a encerrar, tu eres bueno, solo es para ver al tio de tu novia... mm ''novia'' que bien suena esa palabra

-Llegamos!, dijo Sam entrando en la celda-Vamos! entra!-Dijo al ver que no estraba

Cuando entré me quedé mirandolo todo

-Nunca habia entrado en una carcel...-Dijo Sam

-Te acostumbrarás-Dijo Sam

-Que? crees que voy a hacer algo malo o que me vas a hechar las culpas de algo que hayas hecho y me arresten!-Dije indignado y algo enfadado

-NO! esque tengo a mucha gente en la carcel!, Mira, hay está mi tio-Dijo hacercandose-Hola-Y se sentó en la mesa con su tio

-Hola Sam Cuanto tiempo!-Dijo el hombre

-Si! ven Freddie!-Me hizo una señal para que fuera

-Ho-hola-Dije sentandome tambien

-Hola!¿Quien es tu amigo?

-No es mi amigo...

-Enemigos?

-Antes lo eramos...

-Primo, hermano que no sabia que tenias, primo segundo, abue...-No pudo terminar porque le interrumpí

-Soy su novio!-Grité

-Aaaaaa, interesante... deberia haberlo pensado

-Si-Dijo sam asintiendo y soltó una pequeá risita

-Pues, más vale que te portes bien con nuestra pequeña Sammy, como la hagas sufrir sacaré alguna pistola, navaja o escopeta, de no se donde porque yo era ladrón no asesino-Después se empezo a reir a carcajadas y Sam a continuacion

Yo por si acaso les seguí el royo y me empezé a reir forzadamente.

-Bueno...-Comenzó a decir el tío de Sam- No me he presentado, soy andré Puckett**(N/A:Recuerden que el apellido puckett es de la madre y como es el tio de sam significa que es el hermano de Pam(Según yo), tiene el mismo apellido) **, tio de Sam y ex ladrón-Dijo tendiendome la mano

-Freddie Benson, em... novio de Sam y... hijo de una madre sobreprotectora-Dije

-Genial, por cierto, Sam, no dijiste que antes erais enemigos? andré quiere saber-Dijo André

-En si... antes, eramos enemigos a muerte pero...-Explicó Sam

-Ya sabes lo que dicen...''del odio al amor solo hay un paso''-Continué

-Aunque tardamos 3 años en llevarnos mejor y... hallamos caminado mucho durante esos 3 años, ahora somos novios-Dijo sonriendo sam

-Pero nos dimos nuestro primer beso...-Comenté-Bueno... tambien hubo otra vez que... pero no se si fue... Hay! todavia no tengo claro lo de tu hermana!

-Quien, Melanie? su gemela?-Preguntó André

-Supongo...

-A mi también me costó creerme lo de que eran gemelas... tienen la habilidad de no estar juntas sin querer cuando alguien duda de que sean gemelas...Pero te aseguro que melanie existe!-Dijo dandome palmaditas en la espalda

-No se... cuando las vea juntas me lo creeré

-Entonces ya no te vas a dedicar a el robo?-Preguntó Sam a su tio

-Nop, me cansé, ademas, un tio nos dió clase de arte una vez asique decidí que queria ser escultor, hicimos unos pantalones gigantes y 2 presos se metieron dentro para salir... era un tal spencer Shay

-Lo conocemos! es el hermano de mi ex-amor platónico Carly Shay-dije

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que valla a buscar yo una escopeta-Me amenazó Sam

-EX-Remarqué la palabra-Hasta que te metiste en ''aguas turbulentas''-Dije con una gran sonrisa forzada para defenderme

-Fué una buena decision-Dijo Sam

Carly POV

Gibby y la ya habian bajado del ascensor y ella se puso delante mia y me gritó

-Tienen que terminar!

-Te ayudaremos-Dije

-Gracias!Entonces... que haremos para separarlos?-Dijo marissa frotandose las manos con una cara de maldad

-Pues...hacer que se enfaden tanto que terminen odiandose como antes-Dijo Gibby

La señora Benson se fué a su casa a pensar en como hacerlo mientras que gibby y yo subimos al estudio para preparar algunas cosas de iCarly y aparte pensar como separarlos

-No te sientes mal? vamos a destruir la relación de nuestros 2 mejores amigos-Dije

-Es lo mejor!-Dijo Gibby levantandose de golpe de la silla y poniendo las manos en su cintura y cara de soldado militar

-Ya... pero... y si... hay! nunca he saboteado una relacion!Y menos una de amor-odio! y menos menísimos de mis 2 mejores amigos!-Dije dando vueltas por el estudio

-Por eso mismo!, es una relacion amor-odio, asique será mas facil hacer que rompan!

Me quedé callada, no sabía que hacer, ¿Romper la relacion de mis 2 mejores amigos que hace poco se odiaban?¿O dejarlos seguir jutos y que pasen de mi el resto de la vida?...

-Ya sé-Dijo Gibby sacándome de mis pensamientos-Podemos inventarnos una mentira que supuestamente haya dicho el uno del otro para que se enfaden

-Y si preguntan al otro?

-Estarán tan enfadados que no se querran hablar

-No va a funcionar...

-Por?

-Porque me enfadé con ellos porque siempre me llamaban para solucionar sus problemas, y al final han aprendido a areglarselas solos

-Pues... inventemonos algo que les haga enfadarse tanto mutuamente que no quieran solucionarlo

-Mmmm...

-Quieres que te presten atencion o no?

-Si

-PUES PIENSA!

-Esta bien!-Grité haciendo un saludo militar

Sam POV

Estaba con Freddie, llendo al estudio de iCarly, Freddie se quedó un momento abajo y fo subí al estudio, y vi a Carly y Gibby habalndo, asique me puse a escuchar:

-No te sientes mal? vamos a destruir la relación de nuestros 2 mejores amigos

-Es lo mejor!

-Ya... pero... y si... hay! nunca he saboteado una relacion!Y menos una de amor-odio! y menos menísimos de mis 2 mejores amigos!

-Por eso mismo!, es una relacion amor-odio, asique será mas facil hacer que rompan!

-Ya sé,Podemos inventarnos una mentira que supuestamente haya dicho el uno del otro para que se enfaden

-Y si preguntan al otro?

-Estarán tan enfadados que no se querran hablar

-No va a funcionar...

-Por?

-Porque me enfadé con ellos porque siempre me llamaban para solucionar sus problemas, y al final han aprendido a areglarselas solos

-Pues... inventemonos algo que les haga enfadarse tanto mutuamente que no quieran solucionarlo

-Mmmm...

-Quieres que te presten atencion o no?

-Si

-PUES PIENSA!

-Esta bien!

Al escuchar eso bajé corriendo a decirselo a Freddie

**Y aquí terminó la primera parte de mi TWO-SHOT, espero que os haya gustado**


	2. Parte 2

**Fin del TWO-SHOT!Espero que os guste y por favor, comentad en mi otra historia, si no lo haceis no seguiré escribiendo, los comentarios positivos son los que me hacen tener ganas de subir mas !**

Sam POV

-Grité bajando las escaleras a toda prisa

-Que?

-He oído a Carly y a Gibby hablando!

-Y?

-Que han dicho que quieren sabotearnos!

-Que?

-Nuestra relacion!

-Aaaaa... QUE!Porqué!

-No lo sé!,No me acuerdo!

-Pero si lo acabas de escuchar!

-Ya pero tengo mala memoria!

-Y que hacemos?

-Estar en guardia... Buscaré mi calcetín de mantequilla-rebusqué en mi bolso pero no lo encontré-Creo que está en el otro bolso que me dejé en el cuarto de Carly ayer, voy a buscarlo!-Dije llendo hacia la escalera

-Y yo te acompaño!

Llegámos al cuarto de Carly, busqué mi bolso y despues el calcetín, y lo encontré, cuando fuímos a la puerta para salir entró Gibby

-Que haces aqui!-Dije amenazadoramente

-Carly me pidio que...-No deje tenminar a Gibby porque le di con mi calcetin

-Porqué has hecho eso!-Pregunto Freddie

-Es malo...-Contesté

Despues fuimos a hacer el ensayo de iCarly... mas o menos

-Cuando empezamos?-Dije entrando por la puerta del estudio con Freddie de la mano

-Hace media hora!-Dijo Carly

Hubo silencio por un rato

-Sip! no habeis venido al ensayo de iCarly, me dijisteris que...-No pudo terminar porque Freddie la cortó

-Ya sabemos lo que dijimos, y lo sentimos! y sabes que sentimos tambien? QUE NOS VAYAS A SABOTEAR NUESTRA RELACION!

Carly se quedo callada y después reacionó

-N-no se de q-que estais hablando chic-chicos

-Si que lo sabes!-Dije-Quieres sabotear nuestra relación por... por algo que no me acuerdo!

Carly, que es muy mala mintiendo, no pudo evitar decir la verdad

-Esta bien!, esque desde que os llevais bien estais pasando de mi! Por eso Gibby me convenció de sabotearos... Lo siento!

-Que has hecho carlangas!

-Contarselo a la madre de freddie...

QUE!-Dijimos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo

-PORQUE!-Grité

-Porque... Ya lo he dicho antes!Además Tampoco veniais a iCarly y...-Carly no pudo terminar porque Freddie empezó a hablar

-Y Gibby?

-El... em... esque el... No se...

-Que no sabes porqué quiso sabotearnos?-Pregunté

-No... el solo me dijo que si queria que me hicieseis caso que os sabotease

-Y a el que le importara que...-No pude terminar de hablar porque Gibby entro por la puerta

Tenia la mano en la cabeza y cara de dolor, andaba raro y casi se caia

-Que te ha pasado?-Preguntó Carly

-Nada-Dijo Gibby-Solo que SAM ME HA DADO CON EL CALCETIN DE MANTEQUILLA!

Freddie y yo solo asentimos, yo ya estaba harta de todo este royo, asique decidí solucionarlo todo

-Esta bien! Vamos a aclarar las cosas-Me acerqué a Carly-Tu! juras solemnemente convencer a marissa para que nos deje salir y no molestarnos mas o sufrir las consecuencias?

-Si-Dijo Carly haciendo un saludo militar

-Y tu!-Dije dirijiendome a Gibby-Por qué la ayudabas?

-Em...-Gibby miro a todo el mundo y salio corriendo, pero yo me subí encima suya y lo obligé a hablar

-Dilo Gibby!

-Esta bien! Pero primero levantate!

-Esta bien-Me quité de encima de Gibby, el se levantó y comenzó a hablar

-Esta bien-Suspiró y siguio hablando-Carly, te dije que hiciesemos que Sam y Freddie cortasen porque vi que te dejaban de lado-Dijo acercandose a Carly mientras hablaba

-Pero tu no tenias por qu...-Carly no pudo terminar porque Gibby siguio hablando

-Me gustas Carly...

-Awwwww-Dijimos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo

-Seguramente me diras que yo no te gust...-Antes de poder terminar su frase Carly lo besó

Yo solo volvi a decir awwww junto a Freddie

-Y ahora que?-Preguntó Freddie-me encojí de hombros y lo besé

Marissa POV

Entré al estudio de iCarly y vi a Sam y Freddie besandose y a Gibby y a Carly besandose tamién, cojí una pataleta y me fui

**Fin! Que os ha `parecido? Corto? Si... pero tenia mucha tarea y mas capitulos pendientes. Bueno. Hasta cuando haga otro capitulo!**

**PD:iCan't take it ya está subtitulado en iCarlylatino ;) ya está tambien la promo de iLove you**


End file.
